A happy love story
by heathy1224
Summary: The story is about a girl, Lexi, who is very shy and doesn't know anyone in school. She meets a lovely teacher… did I mention they are both lesbian? i got the idea of righting this from loving annabelle so the characters are not related to the movie. Enjoy!
1. The First Day of School

_**Chapter 1: First day of school**_

It's the first day of school and Lexi is so nervous. It's Lexis first day of high school and she doesn't know anyone. She's the kind of girl that is called names, made fun of, and bullied for being lesbian. *ring ring* there goes the bell for first period. She over hears the kids in the back whispering and all she herd was Lexi and lesbian. Trying to ignore them she continued her work. "Pop quiz. Let's see who did there summer reading." "Oh no, I should have read the books! Can this day get any worse?" she thought to herself.

Second period was just about to start and Lexi wanted to make sure to get a good seat. The teacher was facing the board writing down what they were going to do in class. Lexi found a seat and sat down. When the bell rang everyone settled in. The teacher turned around and Lexi was blown away. "Hello class, my name is Ms. Flower and I'll be your history teacher for the rest of the year." She was as beautiful as a rose that just bloomed. Lexi couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Her beautiful blond hair, her eyes that sparkled every time it hit the light, those sweet lips, "she's perfect" Lexi thought. It wasn't long till Ms. Flower noticed Lexi and that caught Lexi off guard. "Lexi, can you tell me why the Germans started war with Poland?" Lexi didn't know what to say. "Umm… they um…. I…" oh now I'm making a fool out of myself she thought. "Alex, can you tell me?" "Well basically Adolf Hitler wanted more land, especially in the east, to expand Germany according to the Nazi policy of lebensraum. The British told Germany they have no rights to invade these countries, but Hitler used harsh limitation such as the Versailles Treaty as a pretext for Germany's right to acquire land where German-speaking people lived. So they made a plan to dress as a Polish officer and shot Germans to say they caused a threat and there for they invaded Poland and started war." "Thank you Alex for that but you didn't need to explain. So let's start off with… " Lexi was so embarrassed especially because she knew the answer but was too shy to answer. *ring ring* "That's the bell class. I will see you all tomorrow. Lexi can I see you for a minute?" "Um… ok (oh no, what's she going to say)." Ms. Flower closed the door and sat next to Lexi. "I'll give you a pass to your next class. What happened, you seemed nervous? Are you shy?" "Umm… yes, I… I am shy. I knew the answer though I just couldn't say it. I didn't want to be made fun of as always." Ms. Flower had no idea that she was getting made fun of. "What type of thing have they said in the past?" she asked. Lexi took a deep breath and told her, "They call me lesbo girl and talk about me because of it. I didn't want them to say anything." Ms. Flower was surprised because she had no idea that the students were like that. "Your parents never said anything to the school about it? The school could have done something." Lexi tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. "My parents died in a car accident a while back and I'm an only child so I got the family money. The foster care wouldn't take me in and I had to find a place to stay so I bought a cheap apartment. I'm alone and have no one to talk to." Lexi couldn't stop crying and Ms. Flower tried to comfort her. "Why don't you come see me after school and we can talk more, I don't want you missing anymore class time?" Lexi agreed and felt better because this is what she was hoping for.

After school Lexi met up with Ms. Flower in her classroom. She wasn't really sure of what to say but Ms. Flower saved her from thinking of something and said, "Lexi I'm actually lesbian too. Promise you'll keep that a secret!"

I trust you." Lexi could not unlock her eyes from Ms. Flowers, especially because now she knows she is lesbian. Ms. Flower looked at Lexi and smiled. She couldn't help but think if Lexi was crushing on her so she had to ask, "Lexi do you… like…me?" Her heart began racing and she started getting nervous, and then blushed. Ms. Flower looked at the door and then at Lexi. She took her hand and placed it on Lexi's leg. Nerves shot up inside of her as Ms. Flower's hand slowly moved up her leg, "I like you too." Lexi was surprised and didn't know what to say other then, "really?" She was nervous but at the same time glad. "During class call me Ms. Flower, out of class call me rose." Rose started to move in closer and closer until…


	2. Nights to Remember

_**Nights to Remember**_

"Wait!" Lexi said nervously. Rose stop and didn't know what to say but _what_. Lexi took a breath, "should we be doing this here?" Rose looked at her and thought about it, "Where do you suppose we go?" Lexi could only think of one place, "my house." Rose agreed but they couldn't be seen leaving the school together so they had to get to Lexis place by themselves.

When they got there they went into her room. This is where the fun begins…

_As Rose's lips touched Lexi's lips, chills flowed down Lexi. Lexi started to feel more comfortable and she started to loosen up a bit. Rose slowly started to undo Lexi's button down shirt and as soon as she was done, slowly, she started kissing her chest, then breast. Lexi began to moan as Rose moved her hand down her belly. She started to undo Lexi's pants and put her hand down them. Lexi began to feel hot and chilled as Roses fingers moved slowly up and down her clit. She started to moan more and more and soon Rose started to undress. Rose could feel how wet Lexi was and smiled at her. Her hand started to move faster until Lexi could not bear it anymore. Lexi kissed Roses soft lips and then she started to slowly move her hand down Rose's belly. She started rubbing Rose gently. She moaned and caressed Lexi. Lexi started to go faster and a little harder. Rose let out a light scream and Lexi stopped. _

_this chapter is not yet finished. i should have the rest of it finished by saturday 6-29-13. hope you like it so far!_


End file.
